Forever & Always
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: His green eyes were soft as he told her, but the beeping of the heart monitor made everything else meaningless. Smiling softly, she leaned down, kissing his lips softly.


**Forever & Always  
><strong>

Summary: His green eyes were soft as he told her, but the beeping of the heart monitor made everything else meaningless. Smiling softly, she leaned down, kissing his lips softly.

Timeline: Four years into the future since the _New York _episode.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."<br>_

Parachute

"Forever and Always"

A Bella Swan/Sam Evans fic

AU

* * *

><p>He was late.<p>

Bella Swan glanced over at the clock on her apartment wall. It was forty-five minutes past eight at night and the twenty-two year old woman was suddenly worried something was wrong. Her boyfriend had never been late fore a date since they started dating, back in the small town of Lima. She ran her hands along the white, lacy dress Kurt had picked out for her a few months back for this date.

It was their fourth month of being engaged. She sighed softly, and looked down at her cell phone. She had called everyone she knew who was in New York. Kurt had no idea where her boyfriend was. He had told her that the last he had seen the bottled blonde had been yesterday when the countertenor needed help moving into his new apartment with dancer boyfriend, one Mike Chang (who had been at practice and unable to help). Blaine had been in the middle of rehearsing his musical play with his theater group but had seen Sam about three hours before she called. Rachel she hadn't bothered calling. They hadn't spoken since Rachel accused her of "stealing" Sam back from her all those years ago.

When was the woman going to realize that using someone to make Finn jealous was getting old fast? That was the reason why Sam had only gone to prom with Rachel back during her short stay at McKinley all those years ago. And Jesse and Tina hadn't seen him, they had been in their honey-moon stage ever since they got married a year and half ago.

Bella sighed and began glancing at the photos on her mantel. They varied from pictures of her and Sam: Bella's graduation, the next being a follow-up of Sam and Noah's a year later, Sam and Bella during their first Valentine's Day apart (they had swapped photos of what they did that day. Hers was of Sam smiling that smile she loved. He had written a sappy 'I Love You' in Na'vi on the back), of them on a date in December from two years back, and the one of them showing off her engagement ring (nothing too fancy, it was actually a promise ring that Sam bought, it was as close to what he could afford at the time).

There were photos of her and Quinn, who had she had been true to her word and dated after she and Sam broke apart after the 'Sam is Cheating' fiasco. They had dated secretly after Quinn broke up with Finn, or Finn broke up with her, she didn't remember. They had broke up when Bella realized that she still loved Sam. Quinn, despite saying she understood, had gone off the deep end, dying her hair pink and getting a nose piercing. By the time Bella had returned to Lima that Christmas, Quinn had almost succeeded in destroying Shelby's chances of ever keeping Beth. A slap, kiss and long conversation later, Quinn apologized and asked if she could still see her baby. Shelby agreed that when Quinn and Noah had grown up just a bit more, she would hand Beth over to them.

Bella took the picture of her and Quinn at Quinn's graduation. Despite the feelings still there between, Quinn had gotten together with a nice girl named Cameron in her dormitory. After that fell through, she and Noah decided to try again. Currently, they were taking care of Beth, they just were not dating anymore.

There pictures of her and the rest of New Directions in their high school days, mainly of her, Kurt and Santana (or Satan and Her Two Fallen Angels, the Unholy Alliance, etc, as they were called) or her and Sam. There was a picture of her and Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, David Karofsky and Blaine Anderson.

Her cell phone buzzed to life and she noticed it was Sam's phone. She pressed connect and pressed it to her ear. "Sam? Where are you?"

"Ms. Swan?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This Ally Whitlock," the Southern belle confirmed. "I'm a nurse at NYU Langone Medical Center. you were the last person Sam Evans contacted with, am I correct?"

"Yes," Bella responded, her voice shaking. "What's wrong with him? Is Sam alright?"

"There was an accident," at those words, dread begins to build up in her stomach. "May I ask what your relationship with him is?"

"I'm his fiancee," she replies.

"Alright, thank you. I would like it if you came in. He was saying your name before he went into ER."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the entrance of the Center, Bella's mind replays the night Sam asked her to marry him.<p>

It was on Christmas Eve, believe it or not. Kurt had dragged her out to Sam's art studio on the cold night. Charlie had come to visit and let her go off to see Sam. He had held a smile as he and Sue spent the night in her apartment, cuddling by her fireplace. Walking into the studio, she found Sam sitting on a mattress, a bottle of champagne and fake snow falling from above him. He had worn a black jacket over his red and green plaid shirt and jeans with black converses.

His grin had been in place as he nodded to Kurt. With a smile, Kurt waved back and left. His last words being, "I'll leave you two alone. Merry Christmas."

Sam had arose to meet her and kissed her cheek. "Like it?"

"I love it," she giggled. He shrugged his shoulders, "Who helped?"

"Kurt, believe it or not, and Puck. Why do think they left earlier?" he grinned. She smiled and leaned in, kissing his nose before burrowing into his chest. Her head pressed against him, listening to his heart beat. It was the same as hers, fast like a tribal drum but soothing like a babbling brook. She loved him, she had realized that the moment he took her back without a second thought. They had been together ever since Sam's second semester in college.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Bella," he said and bent down on one knee. Her face turned pink when he pulled out the small velvet box. "I love you. I've loved you for years and I can't help but see a future with you. I want to be with you forever. I wanna be the one who makes you smile, make you wanna tear your hair out when we fight..."

"You already do," she joked.

"...And most importantly," he continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "I want you tell people whenever we're together, 'See that guy right there? The one with the obviously dyed hair (she laughed when he said this), that's my husband. And even when he's being a total idiot, I love him.' Will you marry me, Isabella Marie?"

"Yes," she whispers back and bends down at the waist and kisses him deeply. Slipping the ring onto her left ring finger, he takes over to the mattress and proceeds to show her how much he loves her.

"Ms. Swan?" she snaps out of her daze and looks up and sees what she believes is a female version of Jasper Hale. The girl has his facial structure and honey blonde hair but her eyes are a warm grey-blue. She dressed in a nurse's scrub. "Come with me."

The girl leads her from hallway to hallway, and to the brunette it seems like an endless maze. The blonde is explaining what happened, but all Bella can hear in her head is Sam's last words to her before his accident. "I love you. Forever and always."

Going into the room, she is met with the entire New Directions glee club. Quinn is the first one to greet her, hugging her tight. The next was Noah, who was sobbing lightly. Little Beth was asleep in his arms. One by one, the group hugged her, but she shied away from Rachel. Even if Sam was dying, she refused to talk to her. Everyone else understood why, including Finn.

Coach Sylvester stood in the corner, misty eyed before she ushered everyone out. Bella took a seat next to her fiance, who had woke up as Rachel loudly told the blonde woman that she felt that deserved more than some respect.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he wheezed out. "Sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's fine," she told him.

"You know," he began, "When we get married, I wanna have a few kids with you. Maybe two."

"With their father's hair," Bella mused, smiling at the thought of little versions of Sam running around.

"Don't forget their mother's eyes. I love your eyes." he reached up, cupping her cheek. "We'll live in Brooklyn, take the kids to parades. Maybe have a few snow fights in the winter and football games during autumn."

"Our apartment is gonna be filled with sounds of little feet and laughter." Bella mused, giggling. He nodded and coughed a bit. "What you think about Chord as a name?" she asked.

"And Kristen?" he grinned.

"Hmm, maybe."

He chuckled softly, "I wait to see you when you're pregnant," he murmurs, "You'll make me so happy knowing that you're carrying my child."

Her eyes warmed softly, "I can't either," she told him.

"I love you so much. I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and ugly." His green eyes were soft as he told her, but the beeping of the heart monitor made everything else meaningless. Smiling softly, she leaned down, kissing his lips softly.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She arose from the chair, and ran to the doorway, "Ally!" she called. The Southern woman ran to meet and she whispered something into her ear. The nurse smiles softly and goes off. Turning to Coach Sylvester, she asks. "Do you have a license to wed?"

"I've married the Pope to God, Snow White. I'd marry Porcelain and his Gaysian in a heartbeat if they'd let me."

"That's all I need," Bella smiled. A few moments later, Ally returns with a pair of rings. She explains that a young couple gave them to her, telling her to tell the brunette a woman named Alice said she was sorry but congrats. Bella grinned and goes over to Sam.

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and ugly, we'll grow old together. And always remember where happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other forever and always." she tells him, looking into his eyes. She plays the ring on his finger. He grins, the beeps of his heart monitor fading softly.

"I love you, forever. Forever and always." he vows, replacing her engagement ring with her wedding ring. They share a soft kiss and Sue says some lines before asking if they would love and cherish each other. "I do."

"I do." Bella grins with misty eyes.

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs. Sam Evans, or my personal favorite, Mr. and Mrs. Trouty Mouth. Kiss your man, Snow White." Sue commanded, her eyes narrow. Bella did as she was told, kissing her husband. Turning on her heel, Sue dragged Ally with her.

"I love you," Bella whispers. "and I know its late, or early, I don't know anymore, but I'm pregnant."

"Hmm," he hummed softly. "If it's a girl, name it Kristen for me okay?"

"And Chord for a boy?"

"You bet." Sam shut his eyes, "Nga yawne lu oer."

"Nga yawne lu oer," she whispered in return, kissing him one last time. His heart beat stopped then and she cried. The doctor came in and sighed, pulling her back.

"Time of death, 11:58 p.m." he stated. Bella noticed the sunshine blonde hair and golden eyes. As he passed her, she knew he said, "I'm sorry Bella."

"I forgive you, Carlisle," she murmured. She wiped her ears, and arose from her chair, watching as the nurses moved Sam's body out of the room. A pair of arms wrapped around her, "Noah."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I really am."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Four years later<em>

"Mama, mama, wake up!" cried the voice of four year old Chord Evans. His green eyes were wide as he shook her mom. Cracking open her eyes, the brown eyed woman arose from her bed.

"What's up, Chord?"

"It's snowing! Can we go out?" he asked, pouting his lips. The child looked so much like his father it almost caused Bella to cry. But she never cried in front of her son.

"Sure sport," she ruffed his dark hair. "Just let me get dressed. "

"Yay!" he cried and rushed off to get his coat. Bella turned and looked at the picture of her and Sam the night of their engagement. His green eyes were bright and alive, his arm around her waist. This was one of the only pictures she would show her son. He knew his father died before he was born. After getting dressed, the mother and son walked out to have their annual snow fight.

As Chord went off to make a Snowman, she gazed down at her wedding ring. Meanwhile, Chord frowned as he tried to make a head for his snowman. A small laugh made him turn and he was met with a man of twenty-one with a acoustic guitar and he bent down to help him. Noticing the child's heistance, he waved his hand, "I won't hurt you kiddo."

"My mama told me not to trust strangers."

"Well I suppose you're right. Sorry to bother you," he ruffed the child's hair, his golden eyes bright. Chord noticed the ring he wore was similar to his mother's. No it was _the same_ as his mother's.

"My mama has that ring."

"I'm sure her husband is happy."

The boy nodded softly, "My papa watches us from Heaven!" he grinned. The blonde's undead heart tightened and he smiled.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya, kid." he said and walked off. As he walked away, he heard a voice that made him stop.

"Chord!" he looked out the corner of his eye, seeing the brunette beauty that rushed up and scooped the boy into a fierce embrace. "I told you not to go too far. I take my eyes off you for a second and you're gone. Do you know I would have torn this park apart until I found you?"

"I know Mama," the child muttered.

Bella buried her face into his dark locks, kissing his forehead. "I forgive you, sport. Come on, let's go." she let him down and catch the bottle blonde leaning against the tree across the way. She blinked softly, and he was gone when she opened her eyes. Chord totted in front of her and she kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" he turned his head to see the pixie-sized vampire beside him.<p>

"I know Alice," he sighed. He looked over at the woman he had left behind and the child he would never have a chance to raise along side her. "I just couldn't help it. I love them."

"I know it hurts," she sighed. "Just be patient. You'll be together in time."

Then she was gone. Sam Evans watched his wife and child leave the park and adjusted his guitar. Smiling down at his wedding ring, he rested his head against the tree. "I love you forever. Forever and always, Isabella Marie Evans."


End file.
